In recent years there have been many innovations relating to shoes, some of which are of decorative or appearance value only, while others relate to the mechanical or utilitarian qualities of the product. The invention disclosed in my above-referenced patent is in the latter category.
In the manufacture of any product, cost is always an important consideration. Shoes are no exception. Thus it is advantageous to construct a shoe sole in such a way that it will provide superior performance, but yet its manufacturing cost is reduced.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a shoe sole structure which is of superior quality, but yet lends itself to manufacturing by machine methods at low cost.